


Red

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Red

[](http://imgur.com/sgXMpRG)

 

First picture of the week! An Eddie/Adrian because p0rn is always better u.u


End file.
